Serpent King Visaka's love
by FlamesofFairy
Summary: pandav queen Draupadi is going through mental disorder and doing and telling things out of pride that is below dignity. a crse falls upon her and serpent king visaka takes her through such traumatic experience that she at last gets back to her own self.


**"I would have written to Duryodhan to go to Dwarka and take Subhadra away if i knew Arjun will go to Dwarka and will see her." says Draupadi as the maid combs her long open wet hair.**

 **"Is not Duryodhan enemy to your husbands? And Subhadra is like your own sister. How could you say so?" Apala the Brahmabadini Acharyaa feels uncomfortable to listen to such wish that too infront of maids.**

 **"sister my foot she has stolen Arjun from me. She surely had some magical power to do so. Otherwise do you think Arjun would ever look at her ugly face?"**

 **"Subhadra and ugly? Is Draupadi alright?how come the delicate lotus like face seemed ugly to her?and magical power? Did Draupadi forget it was Arjun who abducted Subhadra. That 16 years old shy girl was completely unaware of the plan created by her brother even Yudhisthir knew that. Krishna and Arjun both clarified these again and again to Draupadi. Still Draupadi believes it was Subhadra who snatched Arjun from her? Apala was too shocked to react.**

 **"but don't forget Arjun was already married to Uloopi and Chitrangada before reaching Dwarka." Apala tried to put some sense into this stranger Draupadi.**

 **"Chitrangada? Do you feel she is even a woman? I am sure Manipur king somehow begged Arjun to marry his manly daughter because no man was ready to marry her. And Arjun took pity on that poor father.**

 **Apala was stunned. Everyone knows the real story is completely opposite to what Draupadi is telling. It was Arjun who begged for Chitrangada's hand from Manipur king and latter was reluctant as Arjun was outsider of the region. And Chitrangada is manly? Yes she is warrior and that's why having an apparent stronger feature not as fragile as any princess of Aryavart but no enemy of her will deny she looks absolute heavenly. Apala was really losing words.**

 **"And Uloopi! That frustrated sex starved witch that trapped my Arjun? Did you forget how she raped Arjun? And that very incident made Arjun away from me, she snatched away the chance from me of being first woman of Arjun's life."**

 **Apala was speechless. True that Uloopi longed for love and care, its true too She abducted Arjun but if Arjun wouldn't have desired her she never could have compelled him to marry her. Draupadi knows that very well. And sex starved witch? Who doesn't know Uloopi is counted among most beautiful princesses of Aryavart?"**

 **" If i knew about her plan before that Naga girl attacks Arjun i would have begged the vile snake king Vishaku himself to go and ravish her so that her all sexual desire would have gone away forever."**

 **"Draupadi!" Apala shouted. "have you lost your senses? Being a woman you want other woman that too wife of Arjun to get raped? And then in the evening that too in such open garden near Yamuna river you are taking name of snake king? Don't you know its like giving him invitation?"**

 **"i very well know what i am talking about. And yes if i meet that lusty Vishaku ever i will surely give him invitation to violate Subhadra and if possible to that Chitrangada too. So that Arjun never ever thinks of those polluted women and remains only mine." Draupadi had a sadist smile.**

 **Apala's head was throbbing badly. She curses herself under breath to come here to give company to childhood friend. And she had to take such horrible fury of Draupadi that too in front all the maids. What is Draupadi doing with her own image? Apala herself has a problem with managing own anger. She often ends up giving curse who angers her and later repents. So she feels a necessity of leaving the place before something like that happens.**

 **It was an evening in Indraprastha. All the pandavas have gone away from Indraprastha for a political sammelan or gathering in other side of Hindukush(Persia) , Ministers are there to take the administrative fear of enemy attack as maximum Kshatriya including yadavas have gone there. Actually Draupadi should have gone too. But all Pandavas were invited with their wives. And this was her year with Sahadev. So she had to bear Subhadra is getting recognized as Arjun's wife in front her. So she remained in Indraprastha in excuse of taking care of children. Although upapandavs are no more children. Prativindhya is 19, Shatanik 16, Shrutosom, Shrutosen and Shrutakarma are 13, 10 and 7 respectively. Suthanu is a child though only of 4. Pratibindhya and Shatanik are helping ministers in administrative duties. So she could easily go with Suthanu. Other brothers surely would have taken care of Shrutakarma but she didn't go. So all pandavas went with their other wives. It will take 3 months for them to return. Draupadi used to spend maximum time in garden with maids attending her. And her friend from Panchal used to visit her.**

 **Apala was daughter of a powerful Brahmarshi. She is now a powerful Brahmabadini herself. Although quite younger to Panchali but she seems wiser in words. She has done quite a lot penance to acquire Brahmatej. She is quite beautiful too but she has to remain Brahmakumari for maintaining her power. But she seems quite happy with that.**

 **She is well wisher to Draupadi. She tries to give suggestion to her too. But Draupadi usually doesn't take her wise suggestion. Like now she told her not to comb hair in the evening in middle of garden. Or like a few moments earlier she had said to not to take bath in open lake of garden when darkness is approaching that too opening the braid and making such long thick black hair upto knee completely wet in the time of evening prayer. But since pandavas left Draupadi simply had withdrawn herself from her daily prayers. As if she doesnt care if gods withdraws their blessing on her or stops protecting her against evils. Apala has noticed she has suddenly turned into way too arrogant, strong headed, proud princess. As if she forgot she is a 35 years old queen and mother of 7. She went back to her maiden days 20 years back but even as princess she was not as arrogant and harsh tongue. Why such change Apala wonders.**

 **"where is the responsible queen of Indraprastha lost?" she asks herself.**

 **Although she knows the answer herself. Draupadi was never like this. She might was proud and harsh spoken at times but that was not without limit. Yes she longed for Arjun it was true but that didn't stop her loving other brothers. Apala knows Draupadi was never unwilling to marry or sleep with other pandavas too. She bore four of their children happily too. Yes she was sad when Arjun married Uloopi and Chitrangada but she was sad when Nakul married Karenumati or Yudhisthir married Devika or in case of Bheem and Sahadev as well. May be in Arjun's time her sadness was bit more but that was understandable. Even though during Arjun's exile once her frustration, pain made her going bit too far but still she recovered from that phase. And whatever happened for that Apala cant blame her wholly. But that time passed quite well.**

 **The first problem started when Arjun brought Subhadra at home and she came to know Yudhisthir knew the plan all along. She started thinking Krishna, Arjun, Yudhisthir all have cheated her. And she was jealous of Subhadra no doubt. Subhadra was more younger, more delicate, but she was able to melt Panchali's heart then. And everything became all right gradually. Apala has seen herself how Draupadi took care of Subhadra when Abhimanyu was born though she was pregnant herself. But may be she had grievance that before her eyes and in her year Subhadra got pregnant and gave birth to Arjun's son before her. She also had grievances that Arjun gives more time to Abhimanyu than Shrutakarma but still it was under control. Because its true she herself loved Abhimanyu way too much.**

 **The acute problem started when Draupadi got pregnant with Yudhisthir's daughter Suthanu. It was just when Rajsuya Yagya ended and she had to take all responsibility as queen of Indraprastha. And in meantime she discovered herself pregnant. That time only Apala got to know she didn't want to bear Yudhisthir's child. She didn't forgive him for giving Arjun his consent to abduct Subhadra. Draupadi even asked Apala to help her to abort the baby. But Apala could not. Although Apala believed always woman should have ultimate decision about giving birth to a child but still Apala didn't help her thinking of Draupadi's health only. After fulfilling duties of Rajsuya in pregnancy Draupadi had become quite weak. So in such condition aborting baby could have been fatal for her, so Apala convinced her to give birth. And situation became critical when Draupadi gave birth to her only daughter. Thing was Arjun absolutely loved the girl. And Subhadra was again pregnant then. Arjun asked to give her a daughter just like Suthanu. But Subhadra again gave birth to another son Ruchiparvan. That made Draupadi determined to give Arjun a daughter. In that year with Arjun she was all time clinging to Arjun. She was so possessive that was not letting him go to see Subhadra and her sons for a second. But even after that she failed to conceive. She was adamant and did a lot of worship and asked Apala to get a way out for her. But all Apala could to discover the truth after bearing seven children (for pandavas knowledge it was six though) Draupadi's womb have been damaged permanently and she will never be able to become mother again. No medicine or magic will help her. Draupadi refused to accept the truth and her mental condition worsen. Arjun tried to console her saying its all right he sees Suthanu as own daughter only, but that didn't affect Draupadi. She became more possessive and even started saying hurtful things to Subhadra, Abhimanyu and to even few months old Ruchiparvan too. Annoyed Arjun took Subhadra and her sons to Dwarka for few months to get some peace from Krishna. Even Nakul started spending time with Karenumati seeing Draupadi's temper in his year. So did Sahadev with Vijaya. That kept making Draupadi more lonely and frustrated. She now just cant tolerate Suthanu near her as if she is responsible for her not being able to give Arjun a daughter. Apala knows until Draupadi gets a big shock she wont learn her lesson and become the old Draupadi again. But still she restrains herself to give any curse to her childhood friend whom she considered big loving sister. That's why she planned to leave now.**

 **"where are you going. You cant go until i want." Draupadi with a jerk sits up and the jerk causes the young maid's hand to shake and the comb fell down.**

 **" i am sorry queen" the made was about to pick up the comb. But before that she herself fell down as Draupadi slapped her hard.**

 **" how dare you whore? "**

 **Apala doesn't know how many shocks are waiting for her.**

 **"whore? Draupadi cant you see the girl is just 14 years old. Did you forget she is daughter of your old maid of Panchal Nitya? She is born and brought up in front your eyes, she never talks to any boy. And you are calling her whore?"**

 **"and you will decide what i will call to my maids?" Draupadi seemed forget whom is she talking to, "you poor Brahmin girl , your father used to live on my father's kind charity. And you live on my husband's kindness. You beggars should be grateful that i am giving you honour to sit with me. Otherwise you are not even able to wash my feet, and you dare to advise me?"**

 **Apala bit her lip to control her anger "should i remind you that we Brahmarshis don't depend on anyone but our Brahmatej and Tapoval? We live in Tapovans which never comes under any King's authority. Its individual king's wish to donate to our ashrams we never beg." Apala was having hard time to control herself. She was a pupil to rishi Durvasa for a brief period, with other lessons Durvasa transferred some of his anger and cursing power into his this worthy student. So her curse has quick result. Only mother Durga knows how she is controlling herself.**

 **"i can destroy your tapovan if i wish" says Draupadi. The maids are shivering expecting Apala to utter a curse soon enough, which will be enough to destroy whole Indraprastha. But Draupadi seems forget Apala's power.**

 **" i know your mental condition. So i am forgiving you. Only let the poor girl go. I am leaving now." Apala turned to go. But the girl cries as Draupadi pulls her hair that causes Apala to stop.**

 **" this girl tore a hair of mine. I will not let a single hair to stay on her head. And then i will send her to brothel of Hastinapur. And your fury cant do any thing to me. My husbands might not here but my sons are enough to protect me. Take the girl." orders Draupadi to her servants that ends last thread Apala's patience .**

 **"enough insult of womanhood you have done today." roars Apala.**

 **"you need to be punished for whatever you have done or planned to do. Otherwise you will never learn. You wanted to invite serpent king Vishaku to torture Arjun's other wives. Now that Vishaku will teach you lesson. Only then you will be changed to my loving caring Panchali di again. And will love your daughter Suthanu. For that your pride and overconfidence has to be destroyed." Apala picked Draupadi's loose hair from comb and threw it into the lake.**

 **"I am leaving now, and i wont come until you realize you mistake and come to my tapovan to beg my help."**

 **Trembling all the maids, servants and even Draupadi Apala left as hurt tigress, Taking the small girl with her.**


End file.
